There are a number of different types of surgery that require the use of a pin, or the like. This pin is typically located within the anatomy. For example, this is common in wrist surgery or other types of orthopedic surgery although, not limited thereto.
At the present time, in order to cut through a pin or shaft, the surgeon uses something akin to a pair of pliers. It is typical for the cut portion of the pin to be expelled and perhaps even form a small projectile. This causes an unsafe condition in operating room areas. Moreover, the cutting mechanism that is presently used is not completely effective and many times does not have a sufficient cutting force to provide a clean cut of the pin or shaft.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pin or shaft cutter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pin or shaft cutter that is characterized by extremely effective means for providing a substantial force in cutting the pin or shaft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pin or shaft cutter mechanism that enables storage of cut segments so as to eliminate unsafe conditions associated with the particular medical procedure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pin or shaft cutter that is characterized by having a removable inner canister that enables storage of cut segments. This canister may be disposable or re-usable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved pin or shaft cutter that is readily sterilizable, that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, that can be assembled quickly, and that is moreover characterized by an effective actuation mechanism that is easily operable by the user.